


Of X-Men and Arachnids

by TheAmazingSpiderTeen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Biromantic Asexual Peter, Bisexual Kurt, Gen, Kurt and Peter are Bros, Latina Mary Jane, Latino Peter, May Parker and Mary Parker are sisters, Mutant Peter, Pansexual Mary Jane, Peter and Mary Jane are second cousins, They're Madeline Watson's cousins, Why am I writing this I have finals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingSpiderTeen/pseuds/TheAmazingSpiderTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker doesn't really get the whole anti-mutant craze going around.  They don't seem that different from other superhumans, beside the fact that they were born with their powers, even if Wolverine is an asshole.  Of course, he didn't expect to end up being a mutant himself.  Because dealing with all the people who hate Spider-Man wasn't enough, now he has to deal with people hating him as Peter Parker.  Seriously though, why is this his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of X-Men and Arachnids

           Peter glanced at the anti-mutant rally that was gathering across the street from the Silver Spoon, sighing. Really, it was a sad world they lived in, people degrading others just because they were different. Across the table from him, Mary Jane was staring at the gathering just as intently as he was, brow furrowed. Suddenly, the red head perked up, and slammed her hand down on the counter, causing Peter to jump at the noise. He turned to face his friend, watching as she clenched her fists tightly.  
            “ _Mierda!_ Peter, look at them! I think they’re surrounding someone, we gotta help them!” The Latina girl didn’t wait for a reply, racing out of the shop before Peter could get a word in. She was right, though, they did seem to be getting violent, circling around someone and yelling. Crap. Peter didn’t hesitate, running after his friend as she approached the mob angrily, yelling obscenities in Spanish. Peter winced as his cousin continued her furious tirade, Tia May would have washed out her mouth with soap if she’d heard her, no matter who she was yelling at. He sprinted toward the girl as she reached the horde, pushing her way through. He followed suit, breaking through the crowd until he reached the center. Sure enough, they’d surrounded a mutant, and Peter’s blood boiled as he got a good look at him. The mutant was a _kid,_ he couldn’t possibly have been any older than twelve or thirteen.  
             The kid was backing up against the wall, frantically trying to avoid the vicious blows from a group of hulking men. One of them brutally kicked the boy in the stomach, causing the kid to double over and a duplicate to split away from the kid, which faded after a few moments. Mary Jane reached the group and started to beat on the back of one of the men. She managed to get one to turn, swinging her foot into his nuts the second he did. Unfortunately, another of the men yanked at her scarlet locks and pushed her into the mutant tween. The force of the throw nearly caused them to collapse to the floor, but the brute didn’t let go of Mary Jane’s hair and pulled her against him, ignoring her valiant attempts to escape.  
             “Fucking bitch! The hell you doing, helping a damn mutie?” The man threw her against the wall then, and started to say something, but at that point Peter saw red and charged the group. How dare they? First they attacked some defenseless kid, and now they assaulted a girl just because she dared try to help? They were lower than scum, these idiots, having nothing better to do than prey on those they saw as lesser to themselves. Peter threw himself in front of the pair and slugged the brute who’d grabbed Mary Jane in the jaw. He’d held himself back, but the man was still KO’d by the force of the blow. Served him right.  
              Peter pulled himself into a defensive stance, warily eying the gang of men who circled the trio. He had to protect the two behind him, make sure that all the men-plus the large horde that stood on the edges, egging the men on-kept all their attention on him. Peter could handle himself, he was the goddamn Spider-Man, but Mary Jane was a civilian and the kid was in no shape to fight. Also the kid was just that-a kid. At that point, Peter’s spider sense flared, more intensely than it ever had before. He saw each blow the men threw, and he felt the sheer loathing of the mob that surrounded them, the hate for something they didn’t understand, as well as the fear and anger of Mary Jane and the kid. Peter fought more callously than he ever had before, the emotions of the crowd washing over him and making him more livid over their intolerance than he would be otherwise, and his ability to anticipate several moves in advance made sure none of them could manage to land a solid hit on him, even as he avoided using his more distinctive spidery abilities.  
                 Peter ducked under a sloppy punch and used the heel of his hand to knock a man to the floor.  
                “Damn mutie!” The apparent ringleader of the group spat as he threw another futile blow at Peter.  
               “The hell’s your problem dude?! You attacked a defenseless kid for that? Bastards!” Peter was abnormally enraged, enough to not bother with his usual banter. Waves of hate and anger crashed into Peter, causing the boy to stagger as he fought. Even so, he was still holding his own, even as the men attacked them even more viciously. Peter would need to find a way out soon, because no matter how much of an advantage he held, the rest of the mob had pitched in by throwing whatever they could reach, and Peter couldn’t hold them off forever and keep protecting his charges. He was at a disadvantage here, backed into a wall with no way to escape. Peter kept fighting, unwilling to back down so soon, even as he felt the sting of several sharp objects that were thrown his way and that he couldn’t dodge, not unless he was willing to let the kid or Mary Jane take the blow. This was going to end badly for them, super powers or not, Peter was tanking for the other two and had been taking damage for a good while. He’d managed to keep the group on their toes at first, but eventually they’d fully cornered them, leaving Peter with little choice. Any other person would likely be unconscious by now, as it stood, Peter was fairly battered, blood dripping into his eyes after one of the jerks had managed to bean him in the face with a broken beer bottle while distracted.  
                Peter swayed on his feet, desperately wishing for his web shooters, secret identity be damned. Of all the days to leave them at home, it had to be today, of all days. He was so, so screwed at this point, it wasn’t even funny.  
              “JAMIE!” There was a sharp inhale of breath from behind Peter, causing him to glance at the boy behind him. The kid was leaning, heavily on the wall, but he was more or less upright, and staring in the direction of the sound.  
            “OVER HERE! GUYS!” The kid-Jamie- was waving the hand that wasn’t curled over his torso in the direction of the previous shout and yelling. Loudly. Peter winced at the noise as he jerked his head back to avoid a rather nasty looking rock that was flying toward him. It sailed past him and shattered into shards on the wall. There was an odd sound then, a sort of ‘bamf’, which was accompanied by the acrid odor of brimstone and a puff of smoke. Peter felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and heard another ‘bamf’ as the world imploded around him.  
             Peter felt his stomach drop as he rematerialized in an alley. The sensation wasn’t entirely dissimilar from web slinging, and although it wasn’t nearly as pleasant, he was far better off than Mary Jane or the kid, who were looking rather queasy. A blue teenager stepped away from the trio, the stench of brimstone hanging heavily around him. Peter assumed that the elfish boy was their rescuer, judging by the smell of brimstone. Peter leaned into the wall, nodding his head towards the boy.  
                 “Thanks for the save. I owe you one.” The navy haired boy inclines his head toward Peter.  
                  In response, the boy replies, “ _Schon gut_. Zat vas a brave zing you did. Very stupid, but brave.” Peter snorted derisively.  
                “No shit. Didn’t have much choice though,” Peter nodded his head towards Jamie, “How’s the kid anyway?” A red head who looks sort of like Mary Jane is bent over the kid, who really doesn’t look good.  
                She shakes her head. “Not well. Scott, we need to get him to the Institute.” A brunette whose eyes are shaded with a pair of red lenses nods stiffly and picks up the boy easily. The red head turns to face Peter and eyes him critically. “What about you? Are you alright?” Peter grimaces, wiping at the cut on his face with his sleeve.  
               “Eventually. I’ll be fine, I heal pretty fast.” The girl gives him the once over before shaking her head. Motioning to Mary Jane, she hauls him to his feet. Mary Jane stands to the other side of Peter and reaches out to steady him. Peter shakes the two red heads off. “I’m fine, seriously. See?” Peter walks forward to prove it, although he wobbles alarmingly with each step.  
              “You probably have a concussion and more cuts and bruises that can possibly be healthy. Come on, we’re taking you to the Institute.” Peter begins to protest, but both of the red heads narrow their eyes at him, and Peter holds his hands up in surrender. Even he’s not dumb enough to make MJ angry, and he doesn’t want to take his chances with the other girl, either.  
            “You know what? That seems like a great idea.” Peter manages to force a wide grin on his face before his eyes roll up and he collapses to the floor, the adrenaline rush from earlier having worn off and leaving him unusually exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a thing. Hopefully it won't be awful. And I'll actually post semi-regularly. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon, because writing fanfiction is a much more worthwhile way to spend my time than studying for finals. also, this is my first time using Archives of Our Own, so pardon any formatting errors please.


End file.
